PoS Rap
by Luna's Child fanfic
Summary: Just a little something I decided to do out of boredom: a rap showdown between the human, the predator, and the xenomorph. Which one will win? That is up to you to decide.


**PoS Rap**

We are the shadows of the night. We fight all and leave no sacrifice in our quake. Together, we are one with Sovereign; the leader of our clan. Although he is not truly here, we still serve him with no question or doubt against his will. Sovereign will keep us strong and help in our adversaries' defeat. We frown upon their unscrupulous battle.

Every member here has something to give; you've also got three species to choose, The only question is: which one are you?

_**Marine**_

Drop ship's down; it's time to go, No time for fooling around; we've got some xenos to explode.

I'm part of the Marine Corps; just on another bug hunt, It may seem bleak, but don't lose hope; I'll give them all I've got.

Beep, beep: what's that noise? Picking up something on my motion tracker, Get ready marines, it's time to be poised; this ain't a place for a slacker.

Out from the black; here comes the bugs, Don't worry marines, we've got each other's backs; we just can't get enough.

Bang! Xeno down; got the bastard with my grenade, Oh shit, more are around; And they're heading our way.

That's our cue; time to retreat , The xenos are too much of a match for you; just gotta admit that we've been beat.

Where the hell are we now? Surrounded by black goo, No point in turning around; can't tell which hole we came through.

Don't panic now marines; can't afford to lose your shit, You may wanna pitch yourself to see if this is a dream; we're now face to face with the bitch.

Doesn't matter now; burn the bitch! The only question is how? God damn I'm starting to get pissed.

Boom! The plasma trial ignites; the bitch is dead, The hell? That wasn't even a fight; damn that pred who's always ahead.

Predators: creepy bastards; with their dreadlocks and pussy faces, They think they're so clever; wait until I put them in their places.

They're such cowards; using their invisibility cloaks, Oh, would you look at that? It's time for me to go.

So yeah, you may think us humans are small and weak; but I've got an unlimited amount of bullets for my gun, It's time to go on a killing spree; you noobs better run.

_**Predator**_

I am a predator: born and raised to kill; I must prove to the elders that I can bring them honor, Our rite must be fulfilled; I must go through it just like our fathers.

We fight only worthy enemies; it is forbidden to fight with disgrace, The rite will lead us to eternal glory; unless we bring shame to our entire race.

The xenomorphs are our notorious opponents; we fight them with pride, We strike at the correct moment; whereas humans would go hide.

We raised the xenomorphs since birth; we breed them for conflict, It is the only purpose that they serve; only with their deaths will I feel accomplished.

I set down on the planet; the rite has begun, The xenomorphs have done a lot of damage; I find the body of one of my brothers; shame, he was so young.

I arrive in a cave; found some humans who survived, I can tell they have lost their way; my rite has been compromised.

A high-pitched screech is heard; it vibrates in my head, From within the darkness, a path is emerged; I can see the Queen who is just up ahead.

I smile and leap in; it was my chance, My decision was made on whim, guess this was a special circumstance.

I breath in and out; my weapons at the ready, All I hear is the humans' shout; my plasma gun's aim is steady.

Boom! The shot is released; the xenomorph Queen is no more, My status of honor has increased; it is this part of the hunt that I adore.

The humans are next; they better watch out, I am after the beautiful bones that they possess; their continued existence cannot be allowed.

Initially, the humans are ignorant: they find us dull; they don't realize that they will die, Well then, I'll just rip out your skull; and claim it as my prize.

At last, I finally completed my quest; it may be a tradition, but it sure as hell is hard, We've all been put up to the test; are you worthy of carrying the mark?

_**Xenomorph**_

Oh please; is that all you've got? You couldn't even scare the Rookie; never mind me, not by a long shot.

I'm part of a mighty hive; We serve our Queen faithfully, She's the one that provides our drive; nothing can take us down so easily.

I'm long and sleak; I'm fast and agile, You can't see me; for the darkness is our ally.

Face to face; you'll be the unlucky one among, Our graceful and unique race; What's that? Oh look, it's my second tongue.

Whatcha gonna do now? There's no place to go, I'm got rows of razors filling my mouth; I'm gonna make your death painful and slow.

Eww! You claim it's gross; to you, we're nothing more than mindless animals, We show no remorse; why? Because I'm a motherfucking xeno!

Humans are our prey; we need them to flourish, I kill at least 10 everyday; we can't keep our young malnourished.

The humans are soft and weak; perfect for a kill, I like it when I make them scream; it gives me such chills.

The predators are our shepherds; but also our enemies, They kill us to prove that they are better; oh so help me!

To them, we are worthy prey; honorable beasts to fight, We have to put up with their harassment every day; They want a war? So be it: we shall unite!

AHHH! The hive minds screams; our clan is in disarray, For the predators have killed our beloved Queen; we will make them pay!

Our blood boils in anticipation; it demands that they die! The predators are shocked at our organization; Guess what fellas? I was next in line.

So there you have it; I've got one last thing to say to all you idiots: In the end, it'll be me having the last laugh; when I stick my long and spikey tail up your puny ass!

**~ Which specie won the rap? Leave your comment in the review box. Thanks! ~**


End file.
